


Groupies

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Fluffuary, Hugs, Multi, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, group hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Tony stalks out of the elevator, his expression thunderous. He wraps his arms around Peter and Pepper, and then Rhodey joins their hug pile. Peter’s feeling warm and embarrassed and hugs them back as much as he can.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Groupies

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Thirteen - Multiple People Hugging One Person

When Peter gets back from the mission, Pepper’s eyes are red and watery and Tony is nowhere to be seen. His eyes go wide.

“Is Mr. Stark okay? Is he- where is he?” 

Pepper wraps her arms around Peter and holds him tight, her face pressed into his hair. Then she pulls back and glares at him through teary eyes. 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ do that again!” Pepper says and then sniffles. “Tony and I were so worried!”

“Uh, sorry?” Peter says, stunned. He’s not sure what he did to deserve all this fuss, but he’s not going to push Pepper away. 

“Is he back?” Rhodey calls out, stepping out of the War Machine armor. 

“Yeah, he’s here,” Pepper says, still hugging Peter to her. 

Tony stalks out of the elevator, his expression thunderous. He wraps his arms around Peter and Pepper, and then Rhodey joins their hug pile. Peter’s feeling warm and embarrassed and hugs them back as much as he can. 

“What did I do?” Peter asks, leaning back into Tony. 

“Diffusing a bomb? Jesus, Pete,” Tony says with a choked laugh. “Your suit will protect a little, but not if you’re at the center of the blast site!” 

“I know, but- it was just a couple of wires?” Peter really doesn’t get the big deal. Tony and Rhodey do dangerous stuff like that all the time. 

“A couple of wires, he says,” Rhodey scoffs. “He’s got your lack of self-preservation, Tony.” 

Tony laughs and shakes his head. They squeeze Peter tight and he lets them, feeling warm and loved. He’ll try not to worry them again, but seriously, he could have disarmed that bomb with one hand tied behind his back. 


End file.
